harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
One More Night
One More Night was sung by Tito in the ninth episode of the series, My Funny Valentine, entering school on Valentine's Day without a significant other. Lyrics You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door. You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score. You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more. Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes". Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself. And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. (Making me love) Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. (I let it all go) Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. (Like a tattoo, yeah) And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you. So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Yeah) That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh) And I know I said it a million times (Yeah) But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah) Yeah, baby, give me one more night Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah) Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah) Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh) That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) And I know I said it a million times (Oh, I said it a million times) But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah, baby give me one more night) So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah) That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah) But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) I don't know, whatever. Category:Songs by Tito